


I could be your girlfriend

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, He’s also good at singing because I say so, Kai is a great wingman, Nya has a crush on Skylor but doesn’t know, rated T for some swearing, she's a disaster lesbian for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: Nya has feelings for Skylor but won't admit it, even to herself.  Kai wants to get them together and teases them.  The girls go to the mall and eventually confess to each other.
Relationships: Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Kudos: 8





	I could be your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this starts from the bruise fic I wrote where Kai teases Nya about liking Skylor, but you don't have to read it to understand this fic.
> 
> songs I listened to: 
> 
> folklore by Taylor swift (mainly august)
> 
> thank you next album
> 
> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S50DI4Ohhzk/) playlist

~~~~~

Nya stood up to stretch. “If that’s all over, then I’m going to bed.”

“Nya just wants to go call her girlfriend,” teased Kai.

Nya’s face turned red. “We’re just friends!”

Kai cocked an eyebrow. “That’s not what Skylor told me.”

“Goodnight!” Nya slammed the door behind her.

~~~~~

Nya stormed into her room, flopping onto her bed and burying her face in a pillow. Why did Kai have to act so childish? He was the older one of the two siblings but could act so immature and Nya was sick of it.

Teasing her about a girl was a low blow, but Nya was honestly more annoyed with herself than with him. Why had his comment bothered her so much? Sure she and Skylor were close and spent most of their time together, but they weren’t girlfriends.

Although she didn’t like Skylor in that way, Nya wasn’t blind. She was a lesbian after all and knew that the redhead was attractive. Appreciating your best friend’s looks and actually wanting to date them, however, were two completely different things.

Speaking of Skylor, Nya really was supposed to call her. They were planning to meet each other at the mall the next day and needed to make plans.

Nya groaned as she rolled over, reaching for her phone. Skylor picked up on the second ring.

“Hey Nya!”

Nya couldn’t help the smile that jumped to her face. She tried to keep her tone neutral as she replied. “Hi Skylor.”

“So, what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

Although she didn’t have a crush on Skylor (like Kai thought) Nya was able to admit to herself that the sound of her friend’s voice soothed her. Just listening to Skylor talk had a calming effect and she could feel herself start to relax. When Skylor would laugh, a warmth of affection rushed through Nya, but that was just a friendship thing.

Nothing more.

The two girls eventually made plans for the next day, before saying goodnight. Nya slept better that night than she had for awhile.

~~~~~

“Great,” muttered Nya.

She stood in front of her bike in the Destiny Bounty’s garage, a frustrated expression on her face. Her bike, normally in perfect condition, was broken. Several of the screws and wires were missing and Nya knew just who to blame.

Jay was always messing with spare parts in the garage, but he was often known to “borrow” pieces from already built machines. Nya groaned as she attempted to fix the bike but she already knew it was hopeless.

“Whatcha doing?” 

Kai stood behind her, leaning against the doorframe, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Kai Smith you better not have messed with my bike,” growled Nya.

He stretched, before slouching over to her. “Now why would I have done that? I bet it was Jay, you know how he is.”

“Well, now I can’t drive to the mall! And I was supposed to pick up Skylor on the way.” Nya aimed a halfhearted kick at her bike.

She had been looking forward to the day with her friend, but now Nya wasn’t sure how she’d get there. All of the ninja had their individual modes of transportation, but they were all particular about who drove them and the condition they were kept in. She could just ask to borrow one, but several of the guys had already left on various missions and Nya wasn’t sure what to do.

“Don’t worry,” Kai drawled, “I’ll drive you! After all, what are siblings for?”  
Nya gritted her teeth. “No thanks.” She knew that if Kai took her he’d tease her about Skylor, and vice versa; Nya hated to put her friend in that position.

“Alright, it’s decided!” Kai punched his sister on the shoulder before twirling off to find his car. “Let’s go get your girlfriend!”

Nya considered simply calling Skylor and telling her she couldn’t make it, but she had promised a girls day at the mall, so with a sigh she turned to follow Kai.

~~~~~

Kai parked outside of the noodle shop. Before he could climb out of the car, Nya grabbed his arm. 

“Kai, you can’t do anything to embarrass me or I swear I’ll find a way to get revenge on you. Also, get it into your head that Skylor is just my friend.”

She fixed Kai with her best intimidating glare. He gulped as he tried to laugh it off.

“Geez, don’t worry.” He wriggled out of her grasp before hopping out of the red car. “I won’t embarrass you in front of your girlfriend!” 

Of course he had to add that last part. Kai was lucky that Nya still had her seatbelt on or she would have made good on her promise right then and there. Before she could exit the car, Nya heard a voice that she recognized all too well.

“Nya has a girlfriend?”

Gasping, Nya saw that Skylor stood on the sidewalk next to the car, an amused smile on her lips. Nya shook her head rapidly as she struggled with the seatbelt. It took her longer than she would have liked to admit before she was free from her seat.

Once she finally got out of the car, Nya could see Kai standing next to Skylor, an arm casually draped around her shoulders. He wiggled his eyebrows at her before saying, “why don’t you answer Skylor’s question, hmm?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Nya growled, “Kai’s just being fucking stupid as usual.” She shot a warning glare at her brother, but he pretended not to notice.

“Well, let’s go!” Kai clapped his hands as he strode towards the car.

Nya shifted awkwardly next to Skylor. “Sorry about that, my bike broke so he has to drive us.”

“No problem! Besides, me and Kai have the same music taste so I’ll be sure to like whatever he plays.”

A pang of jealousy shot through Nya. She hated the way Kai got along so well with Skylor when the two girls were the ones who were supposed to be best friends. As Skylor climbed into the car, Nya tried to shake her feelings off. Skylor could be friends with whoever she wanted.

Kai had his phone plugged into the speaker system and Skylor was helping him select a song. Nya slid into the backseat, half-listening to their conversation.

“Okay, so is today an Ariana day or a blackpink one?” Kai asked.

“Let’s do Ariana,” Skylor replied.

Kai selected a song and Nya groaned as the familiar voice started singing. At least Cole had good taste in music, while Kai just blasted whatever pop song was at the top charts that week. He must have had all of Ariana’s songs memorized by now, but Kai continued playing them even when Nya complained.

She slouched in the backseat as Skylor and Kai sang along to the songs. Although it annoyed her, she had to admit that Kai had a good singing voice. He hit all the high notes correctly and kept in time with the lyrics. 

When he noticed Nya glaring, Kai winked before singing in a breathy moaning voice. Nya rolled her eyes, but had to admit he put on a good show with sultry expressions and jerking dance moves. Skylor giggled and Nya felt her eyes flicker to her friend.

She tuned Kai out and tried to focus on Skylor’s voice. Her friend had a deep singing voice with rough edges that sent a shiver down Nya’s back. Skylor sounded haunting and beautiful; Nya would listen to her voice all day if she could. She didn’t understand how Skylor could make a song that Nya was sick of sound new and intriguing.

Nya dian’t realize that she had been transfixed on Skylor until she caught Kai making a kissing face in the mirror. She flushed before flipping him off. Turning towards the window, Nya pretended to be focused on the street outside while still concentrating on Skylor’s voice.

Kai pulled up to the mall way too soon for her liking.

“Call me when you guys are ready to go,” he said as they disembarked. Somehow, he had procured a pair of sunglasses and was making faces at himself in the mirror.

Nya rolled her eyes as he Kai drove off with ‘seven rings’ blasting from his rolled down windows.

She turned to Skylor who was smiling. Nya felt her hand being grabbed by Skylor’s as she was pulled towards the mall’s doorway. 

“Let’s go!”

Nya couldn’t help the flutter in her chest, but tried to ignore it. 

Once they were in the mall the two girls wandered around, peeking in shops, pointing interesting things out to the other, and snapping selfies.

“Let’s get ice-cream,” Skylor suggested, pointing out a multicolored stall.

“Sure,” Nya agreed.

They strolled over, peering at the available flavors. Skylor ordered a passionfruit cone while Nya ended up choosing chocolate chip. As soon as Skylor’s cone arrived she took a huge bite out of it.

“Mmm, so good!”

Nya snorted. “How can you just bite it? Haven’t you heard of brain freeze?”

“I’m invincible,” said Skylor, a serious expression on her face, “something so trivial as ice-cream doesn’t affect me.”

Both girls erupted into giggles as they strode away from the ice-cream stall.

“Here,” Nya offered her cone to Skylor, “do you want some?”

“Thanks!” Skylor took a huge bite, seemingly unaffected by the cold temperature.

As she pulled away, some of the ice-cream smeared on her cheek. Nya automatically reached forward, wiping the cream off with her thumb. It wasn’t until Skylor cocked her head in confusion that Nya noticed her hand was still cupping Skylor’s face.

She hastily pulled back, wiping her hand on her black jeans. “Sorry, you just had some on your face.”

“It’s fine,” said Skylor, a little awkwardly. Eager to change the subject she thrust her cone at Nya. “Try mine.”

Nya took a cautious lick. Skylor was known to like strange flavors. Once, she had served a smoothie composed of apples, peanut butter, and coke. Zane had politely sipped his while Cole immediately spewed it everywhere. Skylor reluctantly followed a recipe after that.

The ice-cream she had chosen was sour and sent tingles down Nya’s tongue. It wasn’t bad, however, and she took another lick.

“Pretty good. You don’t have terrible taste after all.”

Skylor rolled her eyes at Nya’s comment, swiping her cone back. They continued walking through the mall, bumping elbows and stealing glances at each other. A small accessory store caught Skylor’s eye and she pulled Nya into it after her. 

Glittering jewelry hung from racks and feathered hats covered the walls. A sweet perfume scent wafted through the air. Wherever Nya turned, her reflection stared back at her. 

“Nya, look!”

Skylor had donned a pair of clear [glasses](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/604045368765299323/) that were shaped like flames. She stuck her tongue out at Nya while striking a ridiculous pose. 

“Guess who I am,” she said, making an exaggerated smoldering face, “I’m so hot, everyone loves me. Look at my smoking bod.”

Skylor’s impression of Kai was so over the top yet it made Nya laugh; she couldn’t help it. No matter what Skylor did, Nya found it amusing. Her friend knew how to turn any situation hilarious and had a great sense of humor.

“Stop it,” gasped Nya, holding her sides as her body shook with laughter.

“Whoosh, fire blast,” Skylor continued, “hey, check out my guns!”

She rolled her shirt sleeve up with that statement, displaying her well defined biceps. Skylor’s tanned skin rippled with muscles and while she wasn’t as buff as Nya, she still had considerable power. Upon seeing her friend’s arm, Nya promptly choked on her laughter.

Sure she had seen Skylor’s muscles before, but she still lost her breath each time. It was a normal reaction, Nya reasoned, after all, seeing a perfect body was bound to cause some sort of admiration. When she realized that she was still gazing at Skylor’s arms, Nya quickly glanced away, hoping that Skylor hadn’t noticed.

She tried distracting herself by snatching a pair of glasses from the rack next to her and amusing Skylor. Although she tried to brush the incident off, Nya couldn’t help the slight colour that rose to her cheeks.

After they had explored several small shops, the Nya pulled out her phone to call Kai, somewhat reluctantly. She wasn’t ready for the outing to end; the feelings she had while spending time with Skylor filled her with warmth, although they confused her as well.

Kai always teased Nya about having a crush on Skylor, and while she never admitted it, Nya was beginning to think he was right. She hurriedly pushed the feelings down. That was a problem for future Nya.

“Hey, before we go home, there’s something I want to show you.” Skylor’s eyes were shining as she pushed Nya’s phone away. “Don’t call Kai yet.”

“Okay,” Nya immediately replied, “where are we going?”

Skylor made a shushing motion while winking. “No spoilers.”

Grabbing Nya’s hand, she led the way towards the elevators. Heat rushed to Nya’s cheeks and she was thankful that Skylor couldn’t see her. Once they boarded the elevator, Skylor pressed the button for the top floor.

The soft elevator music played over them as they slowly rose towards the top of the mall.

When the doors opened and the girls exited, Skylor glanced cautiously around before motioning for Nya to follow her down a lonely corridor. She approached a door labeled ‘storage’ and carefully unlocked it.

Nya raised an eyebrow. “A storage closet?”

“Not just a storage closet.” Skylor pushed the door open, tugging Nya in after her.

The girls faced a slender set of stairs and Skylor began climbing. As they climbed, the stairs creaked under their steps. At the top, Skylor paused at a door.

“You ready?” An excited smile spread over her face as her golden eyes met Nya’s.

“Always,” breathed Nya.

Skylor pushed the door open, revealing a soft glow of green light. Nya had known that a forest was growing on the roof of the mall, but she had never taken the time to explore it. Now, surrounded by trees and lush grass, she wondered why she had never come up here.

“Tada!” Skylor spread her arms, twirling around.

“Wow,” was all Nya could say.

“This place is technically off limits, but I like sneaking up here. Isn’t it gorgeous?”

“Yeah,” Nya said, her eyes landing on Skylor’s smiling face, “it is.”

Although she had never seen the forest, Nya had certainly heard of it before. The mall was attempting a more natural look and commissioned skilled gardeners to create the magical place. Green plants contrasted with the shining light reflecting off of Skylor’s red hair, giving her an ethereal look.

Nya stepped closer to Skylor. Her hands were sweaty, but she was unsure why. Skylor suddenly reached her hand out, taking Nya’s in hers. Softly, a smile spread across the taller girl’s face.

“I actually brought you here for a reason,” Skylor said.

“Oh?” Nya’s heart accelerated. She felt nervous and confused.

“Yeah,” Skylor bit her lip before flicking her eyes to Nya’s face. “I just wanted to let you know, I really like you. When I spend time with you, I always feel so free and content. You make me happy, Nya, and I have to let you know how I feel.”

Nya’s brain short-circuited. Skylor liked her?

“You mean,” Nya finally said, “you have a crush on me?”

Skylor nodded. 

All the feelings and emotions that Nya had been experiencing finally clicked. She felt the same way about Skylor. Her nervousness, overprotectiveness, and even jealousy all made sense.

She felt like smacking herself. Why was it so hard for her to understand her own feelings? Kai was going to tease her mercilessly when he found out.

Skylor suddenly pulled away. “Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said anything-”

Nya cut her off with a kiss.

Skylor’s eyes widened before fluttering shut as she pressed into the kiss. Flinging her arms around Nya’s neck, she stretched to her toes to better reach the taller girl. One of Nya’s arms circled around Skylor’s back to support her.

Fluttering feelings flew through their bodies as they continued exchanging kisses. Warmth filled Nya’s heart as her emotions finally settled. Pulling back, she smiled shyly at Skylor.

“That was unexpected,” she murmured.

Skylor giggled as she hid her head in Nya’s neck. “Well, I’m glad you felt the same way.”

Closing her eyes, Nya held Skylor close, resting her chin on the smaller girls head. Suddenly, she snapped her eyes back open. “Oh shit, Kai was right.”

Skylor pressed a kiss to Nya’s neck. “I actually told him how I felt, and he’s been helping me drop hints.”

“I can’t believe I’m so stupid,” Nya groaned.

“Don’t worry,” Skylor tilted her head, brushing her nose against Nya’s, “I have enough brains for both of us.”

~~~~~

When they finally left the roof, Nya pulled out her phone to call Kai.

“Hey,” he answered, “did you kiss the girl?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Nya snapped, blush rising to her cheeks.

Skylor let out a clear laugh next to her.

“Is that Skylor? Oh man, you are so in lo-”

Nya hung up.

~~~~~

The ride back to the bounty consisted of Kai’s teasing and Nya’s facepalming. This time however, she was in the backseat again, with Skylor on her lap. She couldn’t complain.

“So,” Skylor murmured so Kai couldn’t hear, “was this a date.”

Nya considered the question. She certainly hadn’t intended for their outing to be a romantic one, but now that she understood her feelings she had to admit that they had acted like a couple.

“Sure,” she said, “that was a great first date.”

She pressed a kiss to Skylor’s hair, hiding a smile at Kai’s wolf-whistle.

~~~~~

Back on the ship, the girls held hands as they approached the other ninja to greet them.

Jay grinned at Nya. “Finally!”

She punched his shoulder in response.

Kai rested an arm on Zane’s shoulder. “Damn, it looks like everyone on the team is just ending up together.”

Zane flushed slightly as he looked away from Kai’s flirty grin. “Kai, I am already in a relationship and am very happy.”

Kai held his hands up in protest. “I’m just saying, open relationships are a possibility!”

“Stop teasing Zane,” Skylor scolded.

“Alright, alright.”

Pulling her new girlfriend close, Nya laughed along with the rest of the team at Kai’s antics.

As the clouds drifted across the sky, she felt at peace. The girl she loved was by her side and her heart was full.

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
